onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 129
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter= |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Vivi and Carue |rating= |rank= }} "Everything Began that Day! Vivi Tells of her Adventures!" is the 129th episode of ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Vivi decides to stay behind in Alubarna. The Straw Hats indicate they still consider Vivi a Nakama. Bon Kurei help the SHs escape the Black Cage and Hina. Long Summary Igaram overcome by his worry of Vivi joining the SH pirate crew, dreamt that she declared wanting to be the pirate queen. Upon waking, he went right away to Vivi's room. Vivi was in her room getting dressed for her speech with the help of Terracotta. Igaram and Chaka are seen discussing about the battle between the Straw Hats and the marine at the harbour; and lamenting that they unfortunately cannot lend the SHs a hand. The Marines and the SHs hae begun battle and the marines are attempting to sink the Going Merry, leaving the SH crew in a pinch. Luffy recognized Jango and questioned why he was a marine with Jango answering that he got his reasons. Sanji, on the otherhand commented that the man standing next to Jango appeared familiar. Fullbody comented that Sanji and his crew will meet their doom on that day since he's powered up. Luffy went to the cannon launcher and launched a cannon at Jango which destroyed the ship he was on as well as the ship Fullbody was on. Luffy then praised Usopp markmanship, saying it was awesome. Bon Kurei told them to escape after those two ships were destroyed but received word that the Black Cage had arrived. He explained that the Black Cage Hina is the Marine HQ captain that patrolled that area. Bon Kurei questioned while the SHs would not escape and Nami told him about the promise they made with Luffy adding that it was so they could meet a Nakama. Cobra and Igaram visit Vivi and she told them she would like to tell them something very important. With his disguise ability, Bon Kurei fooled the marines in pursing him allowing the Straw Hats to escape. Bon Kurei recited his Okama Way poem and prepared to engage the marines in battle. On witnessing what was unfolding between Bon Kurei crew and the marines, the SHs cried and swore never to forget them. a flashback as to how Igaram and Vivi found out the instigator in the country's unrest was visited. another crew of marine ships attacked the Straw Hats again but were overwhelmed. Vivi began her speech which was secretly about her travel with the SHs. On hearing the speech, Zoro and Sanji told Luffy that they had to leave since it appeared Vivi was not coming. Moreover, they were under attack again by another crew of marine ships. The country's people who came to watch Vivi give her speech realised Igaram's attempt to disguise as Vivi. Vivi made it to the harbour and found the SH crew waiting as promised. Vivi told them she came to say good-bye and she would be staying behind. She however, asked, if they further meet again, would they consider her as their Nakama? Luffy was about to give her a verbal answer when Nami shut him up. She told him the marines have seen Vivi and responding would make them consider her a criminal. So to give a silent answer and goodbye, the SHs rose their left arm with the cross mark on it as proof that they consider her one of them. Vivi and Carue also rose their left arm at the shore, indicating their Nakama sign. Anime and Manga Differences Hina, in the manga is referred to as Black Jail. In the anime, she is referred to as Black Cage Hina. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation 129 129